Goodbye Mutt
by StokinDembers
Summary: Once again, the Burners have obtained victory over complete and utter decimation. With the crazy elaborateness of Abraham Kane's most recent plot to destroy Motorcity having been abated, the Burner's count themselves lucky to have survived yet another major crises. However, Mike Chilton knows this victory did not come without a cost...


**Hello readers and fellow Motorcity fans! This is my first Motorcity fan fic and I'm doing it after just having watched the lastest finale episode. To say my brain exploded in delight from an overload of awesomeness is a gross understatement. **

**Anyway, I took the liberty of writing a fic that takes place the night of the ending episode. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Motorcity or any characters mentioned in this fic. **

* * *

Goodbye Mutt

* * *

The only place Mike Chilton wanted to be right now, was under a car. Something about working with tools and various intricate mechanics soothed his mind and put him in a numbing state of calm. And right now, Mike welcomed something to distract his thoughts.

Mutt was gone.

It had been a painful decision to make, but in the moment of great need, Mike hadn't hesitated long to ignite the ejection sequence. Only after the huge show down with Abraham Kane was over, did Mike's thoughts linger on the remorse he felt in having to loose such a long time companion and faithful motorcar. But Mutt had always been more than just a car. She'd been his pride and joy, a hobby, a weapon, a bargaining tool, a thrill, and in the end, his savior. Mutt had been the best work of art Mike had ever laid eyes on, fine tuned and evolved by his own hands, and now she was gone, leaving behind her only offspring: the motorcycle. Mike Chilton hadn't yet christened his new mode of transportation with a name, but he was deliberating on it now, as he worked under the belly of Chuck's back up car. The poor blue vehicle had been easily ignored for a while, but now he found having it around handy when in desperate need for a late night project.

The gang's fun victory ride around Motorcity had lasted a few hours into the night, but even the Burners had need of rest every once and a while, so they'd eventually retired. All had gone to bed but Mike, who was undoubtably still restless. After such a hard set of days, one would think he'd fall right into bed and fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow; confident in the knowledge that he was safe inside Jacob's small haven, but this was not to be so. With his back braced against the roller and with the chassis of a motor above his head, Mike worked the hours away, his hands blackening with smudge and grease, occasionally reaching for the tool box a few feet away to exchange for appropriate sized wrenches.

At one point, Mike found a specific bolt particularly irksome.  
"Come on," he grumbled, beginning to wrestle with it mercilessly when the bolt retaliated by suddenly bursting out and smacking him right in the forehead. Giving a yelp of pain, Mike jerked his head up instinctively, only to smack it a second time on a large pipe of the engine. A second bark of pain came from his mouth and his hand flew to his forehead. Sighing as the throbbing began he decided to change tactics for the next bolt on his list, and reached towards his kit to switch weapons. Stretching his arm out from under the car towards the tool box, he frowned when he realized his reach had failed to find anything but air. Strange... he hadn't moved the box had he? Mike grunted and adjusted his position to turn his gaze to look out from under the car when he saw a familiar pair of boots. Chilton smiled.

"I thought you went home," Mike stated curiously with a grin as he rolled out from under the car. Julie stood there in what looked like some night clothes, rubbing her arms to fight off the bit of chill lingering in the stone cold garage.  
"I figured it would be easier to stay the night down here. I was too tired to head all the way back up to Detroit Deluxe anyway," she admitted.  
"Well what are you doing up?" Mike reprimanded lightly.  
"**_You_** woke me!" she returned with exasperated amusement, "I heard you shout since the guest room is nearest the garage," she explained.  
"Oh," Mike chuckled, "Sorry about that," he apologized, getting up from the roller and beating his dirty hands together.  
"I should be the one asking you why _you're_ the one up," Julie returned, trying to hide her slight shivers. Mike's good nature and un-repressible tenderness towards his female team mate wouldn't allow him to over look the fact that she was cold.

So, after having sloppily cleaned his hands off on a near by rag, he removed his jacket and walked over to set it around her shoulders. She smiled a bright thank you over at him.  
"You're thinking about Mutt aren't you?" she asked, seeming to cut right into the core of the matter. Mike sighed and wandered over to the garage sink to begin cleaning his hands off thoroughly.  
"It's just hard, the sudden change is all," he confessed, "It's not like loosing a person, I know, but she was still a major part of my life,"  
Julie watched Mike with a sympathetic gaze.  
"I understand," she nodded, "And I don't blame you for feeling... sad," she shrugged, not knowing if that was the right word, but it was the only one she could think of. Mike finished washing his hands and dried them.  
"But... if it helps, you will always have your memories, and those are what keep Mutt alive in your mind. And," she continued attentively, "you'll make plenty of new ones with your bike, Mutt Junior... or whatever you're calling it," Julie comforted, this adorably shy expression on her face. Mike turned to face her. Her words were good and true, therefore uplifting. They in fact caused a faint smile to force its way onto his lips.  
"That is true, thanks Jules," he returned in his genuine way.  
"Besides, I think the bike suits you," Julie added, if possible, even more shyly than before, with a whisp of blush on her cheeks. She ducked her head and said,  
"It makes you look even more tough,"

Mike's smile brightened and became increasingly animated, her compliment encouraging his more playful side to emerge.  
"Well that is _definitely_ a plus!" he agreed enthusiastically, "Maybe if I'm lucky it'll even get me a girl," he laughed jokingly. Julie laughed half-heartedly, thinking if only he knew he already had one...  
Meanwhile, Mike walked over to start putting up the tools, knowing how much Jacob disliked having his garage all cluttered.  
"You should get back to bed," Mike suggested to Julie, "There's no telling what ellaborate plot Kane has set up for us tomorrow,"  
"I'm not the only one in desperate need of sleep," Julie reminded.  
"Of course, I'll just finish cleaning up down here first," he promised. Julie nodded, considering turning back to her room now, but then she noted she was still wearing Mike's jacket around her shoulders and she walked back over to him. Pulling it off she held it out to return it to its rightful owner.  
"I was really worried about you back in that cell," she confessed, her mind wandering to the past of yesterday. Mike just looked at her, considering her confession.  
"I know," he decided to say, smiling cockily, "When will you ever learn that I got things handled?" he teased, taking the jacket from her hand and sliding it back on.  
"I'm a Burner, and I won't ever let you down," he vowed, setting an assuring hand on her shoulder. Julie was attempting to hide her frustration at how blind Mike was being to what she was trying to say! For goodness sake, didn't he know she was in love with him?  
"Of course," she managed and then she backed away and turned for the halls. She was unware how Mike watched her every step, biting his lip in silent deliberation. Had he missed something? Had he said something wrong?  
"Jules?" he sputtered. And Julie froze, her heart stopping at the soft, uncertain tone he had used in saying her name. Was he about to-?  
"Sleep well," he wished her. Julie's stomach plummeted in dissapointment. After a moment of silence, Julie reguarded how attentive he was to her, and considered that maybe he really was just incredibly ignorent and actually meant well, instead of being bent on torturing her heart endlessly like she sometimes wanted to believe.  
"You too..." she responded with a genuine smile and walked out.

Mike had suddenly felt his head swirl as she left, wondering if it had been the certain way she'd looked at him that caused him to feel so light headed and fluttery or if it was simply the lack of sleep. Mike decided it was the lack of sleep, and turned to finish cleaning up. His thoughts still returned to Mutt every once and a while but every time he looked up at that bike, he remembered Julie's words. He would get the chance to have plenty of adventures with his new bike, and Mutt... well, he would always have her memories.  
"Goodbye Mutt," Mike whispered, "Welcome to the Burner's, Junior," he smiled, rubbing the bike's seat before walking towards the exit.

He then flicked out the lights and left the garage. It became silent with the darkness, perfectly serene and peaceful. Somewhere, a stray beam of moonlight had snuck through a crooked window, to shine a single, approving shred of spotlight on the parked motorcycle. The "B" of the burnors insignia, painted lovingly on the motorbike's chassis, shined boldly, becoming illuminated...

* * *

**MWAA haa ha! You thought it would be some romantic fan fic, but I fooled you! **

**Burn me now for the dissapointment I've inflicted unto you, or praise me for not falling prey to an irrisistably, inevitable lovey dovey scene (whichever you prefer! I take reviews of all shapes and sizes! Though I do better enjoy comments given in a more optimistic lighting!) **

**Or, you can do what most viewers do and simply refrain from commenting at all! Keep your thoughts to yourself for all I care! They probably weren't important enough to share anyway! :D **

**Seriously though... please review... ... please... (gives puppy pout).  
** **-Stokin D Embers **


End file.
